Auction Ahoy2 - Second of The Series
by DragonLass
Summary: This is not a chapter. It is the second story in a series of small stories. It is completely separate, and does not require you to read the other stories to know it.
1. Default Chapter

Auction Ahoy - School Series   
2. The Dance of Sadie Hawkins 

****** 

Hey, y'all! This series is based mainly on stuff that happens at my school, so I'm sorry it took so long, but a major event hasn't happened in a while. So, enjoy! 

****** 

" I can't believe you did that!!!"   
" What? It's better than the other stuff I saw people do!"   
" But..."   
" Sakura, what are you so worried about? Would you rather I'd have made him carry you on a platform like Sarah made..."   
" All right, all right. I get the picture. But..." Sakura's voice lowered," Did you really have to order them?"   
" Well, I think they were expecting something worse, and its fun to play around with boys' fears."   
" Tomoyo!" 

Tomoyo giggled evilly, then resumed her calm, cool, collected face as the teacher turned to them in warning. 

" Now, class, be quiet. The announcements are coming on." 

Tomoyo giggled once more, then listened as a girl's voice emanated from the speaker up above them. 

" How's everybody doing today?" Nikki's voice. " Well, we have girl's basketball today against Loma...." 

Tomoyo's head leaned forward expectantly. She seemed almost indignant to the fact that the sports came first. 

"...and of course, how could we forget about....the Sadie Hawkins Dance?!! This years theme is Sadie goes to Dreamland! So, everyone bring your pajamas!!!" 

The boys groaned (though some were winking at one another) while the girls began to chatter as they argued over what they should wear. 

" Tomoyo, you never said that it was a pajama theme!" Sakura's face was frantic.   
" Relax, so its casual wear, so what?"   
" Well...you invited them and..." Sakura's face seemed to go red, whether from embarassment or anger was unclear.   
" Aw, come on, it'll be so cute! What's wrong?"   
" Well..." Sakura struggled with her internal turmoil.   
" What, Sakura? Spit it out, I can't read minds you know." Tomoyo did have a pretty good idea.   
" Syaoran seeing me, in my..." Sakura trailed off.   
" Oh, so that's what you're so worried about? Don't fret over it Sakura!" Tomoyo smilled.   
" Whatever you say." 

****** 

" YOU'RE GOING THERE IN WHAT?" Touya's eyes were bugging out of his head.   
" In my pajamas. Sakura said simply, as she pulled them out and set them out for that night.   
" IN YOUR PAJAMAS!" Touya repeated.   
" Yes, that's what I said. I don't need an echo."   
" And there are going to be guys there?"   
" Yes."   
" You're not going....are you?"   
" I'm old enough to take care of myself, Touya!"   
" Sakura, that's not what I'm worried about. What if one of them decides they're going to fool around a little?"   
" Touya, don't be silly, I've known these guys for a long time."   
" They could have changed."   
" Tomoyo's going too."   
" Oh, I figured she'd had something to do with this. All right...fine! Go. Just watch it. Don't know what those boys would do."   
" Thanks." 

****** 

Tomoyo and Sakura walked down the road towards the school, Tomoyo wearing a cotton nightdress with a lavender rabbit on it, and a pair of shorts underneath, and Sakura wearing her usual two piece pink pajamas. Kero had wanted to come, but Sakura absolutely forbid it, knowing the trouble he'd get into. As they arrive, Sakura noticed for the first time, that there were lots of people here and there. Most of the girls were pretty good about wearing something decent, but others were wearing what looked like sheer negligees. Nobody even wanted to know what they were planning. Sakura and Tomoyo met up with Nikki and Chelsea, both wearing nightgowns similar to Tomoyo's, except Chelsea had forgotten her shorts, and tried to stay away from fans, and heating vents.   
Suddenly, two hands covered Sakura's eyes, and a voice whispered, " Guess who?" 

Sakura whirled around smiling, only to find herself looking into the face of a Senior. He was laughing. 

" Oh, I can't believe it! That's the fifth one today!" He and his friends continued to guffaw, as they left. 

Tomoyo came around blushing. 

" They get you too?"   
" Yeah," She murmurred," I thought it was Eriol."   
" I thought it was Syaoran." 

The real Syaoran appeared seconds later; he'd seen. 

" Are you all right, Sakura?" He gave her a once over to see if she'd been harmed," He didn't hurt you or anything did he?"   
" No. I'm fine." Syaoran wasn't all that convinced, but he grunted softly; satisfied with her answer.   
" So, what should we do first?" Tomoyo changed the subject.   
" Well, I'm kind of thirsty. Give me a second to..."   
" Sakura, let me." Syaoran's eyes were roaming around.   
" No, that's okay. I can do it." Syaoran tried to protest, but she was already there. 

Syaoran sighed, then noticed a pair of boys standing off to the side, chuckling in a sly sort of way. They were staring at Sakura, and he found himself consumed with a sort of rage. No one was going to make a joke out of her tonight, not while he was around. He took a step in their direction, but they stopped after a minute, and went off chatter quietly amongst themselves. Those two were trouble. He'd have to watch them.   
Sakura came back with her punch. She took a sip, then grimaced as she looked over a the plastic bottles hidden under the tables. 

" They bought the fake artificial punch." 

Suddenly, the music started playing, slow dance. Tomoyo immediately dragged Eriol onto the floor, followed by Syaoran tugging gently at Sakura. At first, she was shy, pulling away, but after a while she gave in and laid her head softly on Syaoran's shoulder. His arms promptly encircled her, and they swayed softly to the music. Sakura sighed, but it turned into a yawn. 

" Tired?" Syaoran muttered.   
" Yeah. Kinda."   
" You okay? The party hasn't even started yet." Sakura mentally 'oh-oh'ed' as she heard the concern tinting his voice.   
" Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just working late on a paper." 

He seemed convinced with this answer, and they danced a little more, until the music stopped. Sakura regretted having to leave her comfortable position, and shivered a little as the absence of his body warmth set in. Tomoyo came back up to them, and they danced some more, faster paced music this time, and laughed as Chelsea tried to drag Zachary out onto the floor to dance. Suddenly, Sakura stopped laughing as she saw Meilin out of the corner of her eye. The girl had changed quite a bit from when she was younger. She was now hanging with the popular girls, and just like them, she'd worn an opaque sort of negliglee, thank goodness it was long. She smiled slyly at Syaoran, who did his best to ignore her. This only pushed her further, and at one point she became tired and jealous of Sakura's attention grabbing skills. She slinked over to Syaoran. 

" Dance?" She pushed Sakura slightly out of the way, Sakura oblivious as she was talking to Tomoyo, but Syaoran saw.   
" No thank you." He said almost too politely, moving aside back to Sakura.   
" But..." She stopped as he narrowed his eyes; he wasn't pleased. Especially not after her little demonstration.   
" I said, no thank you."   
" Syaoran, I see you've been working out lately." Syaoran flinched as she traced a finger up a bicep.   
" So?"   
" The gym?"   
" Yeah, so?"   
" Well, with all the time you've spent in the weight room," She smiled," I thought you'd know the difference between a barbell, and a dumb belle." 


	2. Scare

Auction Ahoy2a Auction Ahoy - School Series   
2. The Dance of Sadie Hawkins 

****** 

It took all of Syaoran's self-control to not just smack her down right then and there. She was still his cousin, fiancee once, but that wasn't anymore, and like it or not they were related. He couldn't believe how much meaner she'd become over the ages. 

" I do. And right now, I'm looking at one." He hissed lightly. 

She stifled a gasp, and instead managed a grunt of indignation, turning up her nose and walking back to her friends with as much dignity as she could salvage. He hadn't gotten the best of her yet.   
Syaoran turned back to Sakura, who'd luckily not noticed a thing. If Meilin thought Sakura was stupid, than it was her that was the stupid one. What Sakura was, was innocent, unaware of many things, and it was this innocence that so intrigued Syaoran...that's why he loved her. Sweet and pure like the blossom she was christened after.   
He sighed, then noticed for the first time that time had flown pretty fast. It already been half an hour! Two more hours to go, and then after that he'd have to take her home. Suddenly, Syaoran noticed Sakura sway a little. She grabbed his shoulder for support. 

" Sakura!!!" Syaoran's eyes were wide, and he gripped her waist as she stumbled to get back up.   
" Oh..." Her eyes fluttered slightly," I feel a little dizzy. I think I'd better get a breath of air."   
" I'm coming with you..." Syaoran glared strictly as she protested," And you can't stop me." 

Sakura tried to stumble out of the dance room, only to find herself gripping the wall in support. Syaoran held one hand on her waist and one of her arms was around his shoulder. Slowly, they made their way outside to a bench. Sakura, sat down heavily, breathing, and looking slightly paled. 

" Sakura, I think I should take you home, you don't look to well."   
" Syaoran, I'll be...oh!" Sakura dropped into Syaoran's lap, out cold.   
" Sakura!!!!" Syaoran picked her up and shook her, but her head lulled back. " Oh god!" 

He picked her up and cradling her, moved towards the nurse's office. Luckily the lady was there. 

" Oh, what happened, dear?"   
" She passed out!"   
" Oh, this doesn't look good."   
" What do you mean?" Syaoran's eyes widened in fear.   
" Well, lately there've been news that schools have been having kids drug the punch with stuff, and this looks like the symptoms."   
" Drugs. It couldn't be..." Syaoran trailed off. " Oh, my god." 

His mind flashed back to the punch bowl. Those two boys. They weren't laughing at Sakura. They were laughing at her, and her cup....of punch. He raced out of there, and stormed back into the dancing hall. Tomoyo and Eriol came over. 

" Syaoran, slow down! What happened?"   
" Sakura passed out! She's been drugged!" 

Tomoyo gasped. Syaoran continued to storm onwards, eyes narrowed poisonously. Suddenly, he saw the two culprits. The two boys from before! Syaoran grabbed both of them by the collar. 

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!!" He roared.   
" We don't have any idea what you're talking about."   
" You put something in that punch, and I want to know what it is right now!!!!" Syaoran menaced.   
" Is there a problem here?" The principal approached Syaoran..   
" Yeah, this kid's trying to pick on us." The two boys countered. 

Now, the principal wasn't a fool. He knew Syaoran, and Syaoran's protective aggressiveness, as well as the two jokers he was man-handling. 

" Syaoran? What's going on?"   
" These two clowns!" Eriol had come over, and was holding Syaoran back from throttling the two as he screamed," Spiked some of the punch cups!"   
" THEY DID WHAT?" The principal's eyes widened," How do you know this?"   
" Sakura's lying in the nurse's office because of them!" Syaoran growled in their direction.   
" You two are in serious trouble! You know that what you did was a serious offense!" Tomoyo shouted.   
"What they did was stupid, and foolish!" The principal responded. 

Syaoran had left the two to interrogate the boys, he returned to the Nurse. She was looking a little gray. 

" Honey, I haven't been able to wake her. These look like definite symptoms drugs, but I have to be sure. No use scaring the poor girl when she wakes. Its a good thing you were there, other wise who knows what could have happened." 

The principal entered later, and his face showed relief. 

" Syaoran, you can relax. It seems those two boys have only put a sleeping powder in there. She'll be awake in about 15 minutes or so judging from the dosage. I'm going to have a talk with their parents, and you can bet there'll be a suspension on the line." 

Syaoran was still anger, but his temper was sooth for the moment. As he looked at the peaceful figure of Sakura laying on the couch, he swore he'd never leave her out of his sight. For the next fifteen minutes, he waited, playing cards with Eriol, Tomoyo wringing her hands nervously. Suddenly, she stirred. 

" Syaoran?" Syaoran was at her side in seconds.   
" Sakura, you're all right." She was still half asleep as Syaoran hugged her gently. 


End file.
